marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 2 11
** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * * * * Odin * Hercules * Reed Richards * Harokin * Elif the Dragonslayer * Skurge the Executioner Locations: * ** *** *** *** Items: * * * * s Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Loki has absorbed power directly from the gamma core on Avengers Island, gaining ultimate power and growing to a gigantic size. When Enchantress and Thor attempt to join him, he betrays them striking them down with a bolt of energy. Realizing they have all been betrayed, Hawkeye, Thor, Enchantress and Hellcat (still in Scarlet Witch's body) defect over to the heroes side, however Hellcat doesn't reveal the fact that she is possessing Scarlet Witch's body not wishing to give it up. Agatha Harkness, still trapped in Ebony's body reveals this when she walks past a mirror however, Hellcats unwillingness to release Wanda's body causes her ultimate demise freeing Wanda and restoring her to normal. Realizing what has happened the Enchantress uses her magic to transform Ebony's body into the likeness of Agatha Harkness so that the witch can be of use to them in the coming battle against Loki. Before they can go further, Hawkeye suddenly doubles over in resistance to Loki's magic, however the Enchantress cautions that if she were to interfere with the struggle it may cause permanent damage. Elsewhere in the Mansion, Thor realizes the errors of siding with Loki however his doppelganger convinces him that he can make amends by working with the Avengers again in stopping Loki and the two agree to work together. They realize that the source of Loki's power comes from the gamma core and that if they can somehow sever the link it may be the key to defeating Loki. While the Enchantress, Agatha Harkness and Scarlet Witch pool their magical powers to turn one of the Thor's into a giant replica of Odin to battle Loki with the intent of draining the power he has already absorbed, the other Avengers work to build a device that will blow the flow of gamma chamber energy from restoring Loki's depleted supply of power. Loki begins to realize the ruse when the giant Odin look-alike uses a hammer and realizes that it's Thor in disguise, striking a crippling blow that depletes his energy. Seeking to absorb more, the heroes block his power source prompting Loki to go to the ruins of Avengers Island to investigate. He is attacked one more time by "Odin" and Loki strikes a fatal blast of energy that ruins the illusion causing Thor to revert back to his normal form and knock out the mystics at the island. Loki bursts through the walls of Avengers Island with his remaining energies and is about to strike when he is struck by the SHIELD helicarrier's plasma batteries. Captain America then goes toe-to-toe against Loki buying the others enough time to slam Loki with their power reversal cannon an allowing Thor to strike him with his hammer. The resulting combination causes Loki to suddenly disburse into the energy that he absorbed, seemingly destroying him and ending his threat. With the battle over, Thor goes to his duplicate who makes final peace with his more peaceful counterpart before finally expiring. In the aftermath of the battle Hawkeye has been taken to the hospital where he expects to make a full recovery. Visited by Captain America, Hawkeye feels ashamed for falling for Loki's magic. Captain America tells him that resisting Loki's magic is no easy feat and tells him that he is welcome back with the Avengers once he recovers. Hawkeye tells him that once he is well enough to fight again he'll prove himself and make up for his past failures. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}